Core Functions: 1. Develop and implement management plan to achieve center's production goals 2. Establish coherent and productive personnel teams with results-oriented project management guidelines 3. Maintain instrumentation with productivity and flexibility to accommodate different varieties of channel targets 4. Perform effective outreach to attract high value targets from productive groups 5. Participate in MLPCN management teams to facilitate target selection, establish best practices and support MLPCN goals 6. Identify and rectify potential limitation and execute contingency plans.